Atomic Betty (Series)
Atomic Betty is a series wit had a girl with her pasion. Team Atomic Betty 'Atomic Betty' Atomic Betty had been the only one to object to Galactic Guardian Headquarters moving to Earth and to her hometown, having preferred another planet (or even an isolated location on Earth's area). In Mission: Earth, she has become more commanding in her Galactic Guardian duties, due to the stresses involved with Galactic Guardian Headquarters having moved to her hometown, the increased involvement of her spaceship crew in her daily life, her blooming romance with Penelope's older brother Chad, and the fact that an increasing number of villains have targeted Earth and her school area. 'Sparky' Sparky is Betty's alien lieutenant and pilot, with a large nose, green skin, and blue hair. Although he is sometimes reckless, and often more interested in eating,[2] surfing,[3] or girls[4] than the mission he is on, he is nevertheless very loyal to Betty and endeavors to do his best at all times.[5] Also, despite his immaturity that he expresses in his quarreling with fellow crew member, X-5, he is shown throughout the early series to be a very skilled pilot and combatant. 'Robot X-5' X-5 (Bruce Hunter), the third member of Betty's crew, is a roughly rectangular, yellow, hovering robot. He tends to spout too much information at inopportune times and takes things exceptionally seriously, which usually grates on Sparky's nerves. The two of them have a grudgingly respectful working relationship.[7] Though it is implied that he is an outdated robot model, newer model robots have tended to be less reliable. In the third season, he also becomes an inventor, inventing new gadgets that are used by Betty on her missions. When he visits Betty's home, he tries to "improve" upon the kitchen appliances in Betty's house, thinking that this technology (like most technology on Earth) as being primitive. 'Admiral DeGill' Admiral DeGill is the commanding officer of the Galactic Guardians and Betty's immediate superior, assigning her to her missions. He resembles an orange goldfish with a crew cut of white hair and a muscular physique. He's often seen holding and using a Corncob pipe (which blows bubbles). DeGill radiates professionalism and takes his role as a commander very seriously, but has nevertheless managed to strike a balance between his duties and his recreational pursuits.[8][9][10] 'Maximus I.Q.' The self-proclaimed Supreme Evil Overlord of the Galaxy, Maximus I.Q. (Colin Fox) has only one driving ambition — to rule the galaxy. He serves as the principal antagonist in the series. He represents enough of a danger that he is Betty's most annoying and frequent nemesis, with a cat-like appearance and a somewhat regal bearing (even if he's the only one who believes so). However, like any other cat, he hates getting wet, to the point where it is enough to distract him from his schemes.[11] He is also ill-tempered, self-important, overbearing, scheming, two-faced, abusive, selfish and thievish. His citadel contains various stolen items, such as a Starcruiser from "Best (Mis) Laid Plans" and a table from "The Minion". He is a parody on Flash Gordon's adversary Ming the Merciless. 'Minimus P.U.' Minimus P.U. (Len Carlson in seasons 1-2, Dwayne Hill in Mission: Earth) is a biogenetically engineered assistant for Maximus (P.U. is stated to stand for "Portable Underling"). Minimus can withstand "extremely high" levels of "verbal and physical abuse" from Maximus. Minimus's "swivel-head" feature allows him to switch between his two faces, one being a sycophant, the other a grumbler. Depending on Minimus' mood, his head will swivel around to display the appropriate face with a loud clicking sound; the other face, when not in use, has its eyes closed and is considered dormant. He, like Maximus, is also a liar due to having two faces. Though frequently abused, he remains the top underling of Maximus, though it is only in Mission Earth that he is more aware of his master's abuses. Len Carlson voiced the character until his death in 2006; Dwayne Hill voiced Minimus in Mission: Earth. Category:2004 series debut Category:Rated G Category:Teletoon Category:French Cartoon Category:Europian Cartoon Category:Canadain Cartoon Category:Action Heroes